A variety of toilet training methods are known to the art. For example, biodegradable floating targets, such as pieces of cereal, that young boys can attempt to hit and/or sink have been used with some success. Although these targets generally provide a simple, inexpensive method for toilet training, they are obviously not as effective if used with young girls.
Sophisticated electromechanical systems which emit sight or sound signals to reward the toilet user have also been developed. Although such systems may be used by either sex, they are typically mechanically complicated, and may be expensive to install and maintain.
A need therefore exists for simple, inexpensive methods of training children to use the toilet. The present invention addresses this need.